In the human body, the lower back portion of the skull is known as the occiput, and the neck vertebrae located closest to the skull are known as the cervical spine. Critical neurological and vascular structures descending from the brain into the spinal column pass through the junction between the skull and the cervical spine (the occipito-cervical junction). When disease or traumatic injury threatens the stability of the cervical spine and/or the occipito-cervical junction, surgical intervention may be required to protect these critical structures.
Implantable occipito-cervical fixation systems that provide stabilization and/or promote fusion of the occipito-cervical junction are known in the art. However, existing systems may be difficult and time-consuming to adjust, and often fail to provide desirable configurability options. A need exists for an implantable occipito-cervical fixation system that simplifies and streamlines surgical placement procedures and provides greater configurability to accommodate varying patient anatomies during surgical placement.